Tyler Forster
''Tyler Forster-'' A movie and comic book enthusiast to the ninth degree. On the outside, Tyler’s your stereotypical “popular/handsome” guy that all the girls pine over. But all of that is just a façade to hide the total comic geek wanting to burst out. The friend you can lean on, he tries to give down to Earth advice to help support his friends, despite being a bit of a shy guy and insecure of his own self. He merely keeps up the jock image so people will like him; not wanting to get picked on for what he really likes. While he values trust and honesty, ironically, the one he’s most dishonest with is himself and his feelings. Never the less, he’s always ready with advice and jokes to lighten a bad situation. His hefty knowledge of movies and comics also comes in handy. Almost any idea he comes up with will start with the words, “I saw this in a movie once.” Tyler mentions his Aunt Reenie time and again, but it wasn't until Episode 10 that she was finally seen (making Tyler the first character to have any of his family members shown on screen). It was also revealed that he lives with her because his parents were killed in a car crash when he was little. Personality Tyler is a very open and friendly guy, but often hides the fact that he's a total nerd so other people won't pick on him for liking old movies and comic books. But thanks to his friendship with Jamie and Clara, he's slowly learning to be more honest about himself. He's also very self-sacrificing, and is always willing to put himself in dangerous situations to save his friends. Relationships '--Jamie' He thinks of Jamie as a superhero, and is all for keeping her secret if it means living out his dream of his life being like a comic book. Both of them have a possible attraction to one another, but it remains to be seen if that relationship will go anywhere. '--Clara' Just like her, he loves old movies and comic books, and enjoys hanging out with her. Little by little, the two of them have formed a close friendship that is starting to develop into something more, but as of this point, they haven't admitted their true feelings to one another. '--Bolt' He's initially very hostile towards Bolt, not liking the way Bolt is constantly hitting on Jamie and Clara. But as time goes on, the two grow to become good friends once they learn more about one another. '--Hydrar' He's always a bit nervous around the Galactic Squadron president, but always tries to be nice to him and stay on his good side, going so far as to teach him how to shake hands when they first meet each other. '--Alvar' He finds the science officer much more friendly and approachable, and is always excited to see what new gadgets or inventions that Alvar's come up with. Category:Heroes